


Near Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, the Sewer King stood by a few pet alligators.





	Near Pets

I never created Batman TAS.

Scowling, the Sewer King stood by a few pet alligators. He remembered society shunning him recently. Throwing stones and bottles at him. People glowering. Hitting a poverty-stricken man. Chasing him into the sewer. 

The Sewer King turned to the alligators before he smiled. ''You protected me from enemies. Yes. Yes. Yes. You snarled at enemies. You caused them to flee,'' he said. 

The alligators wagged their tails at the same time. They heard the Sewer King while he laughed in a gentle tone.   
Their snouts were scratched. 

The Sewer King recalled sending a few children to steal lots and lots of pretties earlier. Valuables with chocolate.   
He heard footsteps and turned to his children. The Sewer King viewed them placing items on the floor. He scowled at them. There weren't  
any valuables or sweets. The Sewer King focused on the fruit pile and continued to scowl.

THE END


End file.
